Toydaria/Legends
Toydaria ist ein von Algenseen bedeckter Planet im Hutt-Raum, der von den Toydarianern bewohnt wird. Zwar ist Toydaria durch seine Abgelegenheit nur im Hutt-Raum als Handelspartner bekannt, doch stellt der Planet eine wichtige Verbindung zwischen dem Galaktischen Kern und dem Äußeren Rand dar. Obwohl der Planet lange unter der Herrschaft der Hutts stand, konnte die Welt während der Klonkriege einige Unabhängigkeit erreichen. Beschreibung miniatur|links|Toydarias Landschaft. Die Landschaft Toydarias wird von algenbedeckten Seen dominiert, die der Welt einen schmutzigen Eindruck verschaffen. Die Algen werden von den Toydarianern zur Versorgung der kommenden Generationen angebaut, können jedoch durch Regenfälle oder Pilzausbrüche vernichtet werden. Die wenigen Städte Toydarias werden durch ein Schienensystem verbunden , da das Fliegen mit Schiffen nur in bestimmten Gebieten erlaubt ist. Das Schienensystem soll den Verkehr der Außenweltler zwischen den Ansiedlungen erleichtern. Die meisten Dörfer der Toydarianer sind am Standard gemessen eher ärmlich und auf sicher stehenden Algen aufgebaut Ultimate Alien Anthology, da sie kleine Dörfer bevorzugen.Scum and Villainy Die wenige Technologie, die dort aufzufinden ist, wird von Außenweltlern hergestellt. Auf Grund der klimatischen Verhältnisse geschieht es nur etwa alle dreißig Jahre, dass die Ernten der Toydarianer knapp werden.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Für die einheimischen Toydarianer ist die schmutzige Umgebung jedoch vorteilhaft, da sie ihre Seen vom Fischfang bis hin zum Verzehr von Algen nutzen, die in größeren Stämmen auch zur Versorgung neuer Generationen genutzt werden. Im gesamten Hutt-Raum sind die toydarianischen Händler als Feilscher bekannt, da viele ihre Heimat verlassen haben, um in der Galaxis ihr Glück zu suchen. Die Händler richteten ihre Läden oft nach dem Vorbild ihrer Heimat ein.Alle Welten und Schauplätze Dabei bevorzugen sie Welten mit niedriger Gravitation, damit sie fliegen können. Ein besonderer Vorteil ihrerseits liegt in der Fähigkeit, gegen den Einfluss der Macht resistent zu sein. Allerdings waren sie auch als Diener der Hutts anzutreffen. Obwohl Toydaria als die Heimat der Toydarianer gilt, lassen sie sich auch auf Welten wie Tatooine nieder, wo sie aus den Konflikten des Herrschers profitieren. Toydaria beheimatet zahlreiche kleinere, nicht intelligente Insekten, die den Himmel des Planeten bevölkern. In den algenreichen Seen finden sich zudem zahlreiche Fisch- und Pflanzenarten, die von den Toydarianern als Nahrung genutzt werden. Einer der vielen gefährlichen Jäger in den Seen ist der Reißwurm, da die Algenlandschaft für viele Raubtiere eine gute Heimat bietet. Die Bevölkerung organisiert sich in verschiedene Stämme , die sich mitunter bekämpfen und größere Armeen aufbauen, wenn die Nahrung knapp wird und sie sich bestehlen. Manchmal geschieht es sogar, dass sie die Ernten der anderen Stämme vergiften, da sie niemand haben soll, wenn sie sie nicht bekommen. Toydarias Regierung ist eine feudale Monarchie, in der ein König von mehreren Untertanen beraten wird. König Katuunko, der während der Klonkriege herrschte, unterstand zwar den Hutts, versuchte aber Toydarias Unabhängigkeit zu wahren.The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia Der König ist für die Arbeit für sein Volk respektiert. Geschichte Diener der Hutts Toydaria wurde wie beinahe der gesamte Hutt-Raum zwischen der Kymoodon-Ära um das Jahr 15.000 VSY und der Rianatus-Periode um das Jahr 8.000 VSY besiedelt und stand jahrhundertelang unter der Herrschaft der Hutts, indem sie Nahrung mit anderen Welten im Hutt-Raum austauschten. Allerdings blieben sie trotz der Einmischung ihrer Herren in die galaktischen Konflikte weitestgehend verschont und konzentrierten sich stattdessen auf ihr eigenes Bestehen. Da viele der Toydarianer lieber flogen als liefen, entstand zwischen den Siedlungen ein Schienennetz für Besucher. Obwohl viele Toydarianer ihre Welt verließen, um in der Galaxis ihr Glück zu suchen , blieben andere auf Toydaria und versuchten sich vor allem in der Landwirtschaft. Aufgrund der Wetterbedingungen brach etwa alle dreißig Jahre ein Krieg zwischen den Toydarianern um die Ernten aus, die oft jedoch wieder schnell endeten. So war Watto zunächst Mitglied der Ossiki-Konföderationsarmee und versuchte sich auf Tatooine als Händler, da er in den Kämpfen verwundet worden war. Als die Toydariaber nahe der Balmorra-Strecke den unbewohnten, wasserbedeckten Korallenmond Rugosa entdeckten und ihn zu ihrem Erholungsort machten, erfuhren die Hutts davon und ließen ein Virus frei, das Rugosa austrocknete, obwohl sich die Meere mit der Zeit wieder füllten.The Official Episode Guide – Season 1 Aufgrund seiner Position als verbindende Welt zwischen dem Kern und dem Äußeren Rand wurde der Planet oft Ziel von Piratenüberfällen. Kalter Krieg Zur Zeit des Kalten Krieges waren die Hyperraumrouten außerhalb von Toydaria durch die Auseinandersetzungen Dutzender toydarianischer Handelsclans unbrauchbar geworden. Die Hutten wollten jedoch, dass die Routen wieder frei wurden. Klonkriege rechts|miniatur|Toydarias Rat verhandelt über eine Unterstützung Ryloths. Während der Klonkriege hatte Toydaria ein Bündnis mit der Handelsföderation, blieb jedoch misstrauisch gegenüber Außenweltern und unterstützten daher zwar vorbeikommende Reisende, erlaubte ihnen aber keinen längeren Aufenthalt. Als Ryloth von den Separatisten angegriffen wurde, besuchte der Senator Bail Organa zusammen mit Jar Jar Binks den Planeten, um die Toydaria um Nahrung für die hungernden Twi'leks zu bitten. Allerdings informierte Lott Dod von der Handelsföderation den Rat der Toydarianer mit dem damals amtierenden König Katuunko, dass die Separatisten eine Blockade um Ryloth errichtet hatten und Unterstützung für Ryloth daher bedeuten würde, Toydarias Neutralität aufzugeben. Schließlich entschied sich der Rat dafür, der Republik die Unterstützung zu verweigern, um die Neutralität zu wahren. Allerdings machte Katuunko heimlich Organa ein Angebot, dass sie Toydaria im Geheimen als Sammelpunkt für einige Blockadebrecher nutzen konnten, wenn die Handelsföderation nichts bemerkte. Während Binks die Vertreter der Handelsföderation ablenkte, konnten daher die Güter verladen und nach Ryloth gebracht werden. Danach machte Katuunko Organa ein Angebot, mit den Jedi über einen Beitritt zur Republik zu verhandeln. Daher entsandte die Republik den Jedi-Meister Yoda nach Rugosa, wo dieser sich Katuunko zu einem geheimen Treffen verabredet hatte. Die Konföderation versuchte jedoch ihrerseits, den Planeten für ihre Sache zu gewinnen. Katuunko wollte in erster Linie auf der Seite stehen, die den Krieg höchstwahrscheinlich gewinnen würde. Daher entbrannte zwischen den Separatisten unter Asajj Ventress und einigen Klonen, sowie Yoda ein harter Kampf; dem Gewinner würde sich Katuunko anschließen. Letztendlich gelang es Yoda, die Kompanie von Kampfdroiden zu schlagen, was den Anführer der Toydarianer davon überzeugte, dass die Jedi ihnen mehr Sicherheit bieten könnten als die Separatisten. Deswegen stellte sich Toydaria auf die Seite der Republik, während Katuunko die Errichtung einer Versorgungsbasis im System gestattete. Zwar hielt Katuunko der Republik die Treue, doch eher aufgrund der Ehre der Jedi als aus Bewunderung für den Senat. Spätere Ereignisse Obwohl Toydaria von den zahlreichen Kriegen der Galaxis nach den Klonkriegen weitestgehend verschont blieb und nicht einmal durch die imperiale Herrschaft berührt wurde, obwohl sie in dieser Zeit eher gegen sich selbst kämpften , wurde der Planet während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges Ziel der Invasoren während ihres Feldzuges durch den Hutt-Raum, den sie trotz eines erstaunlich großen Widerstandes schlielich eroberten. Hinter den Kulissen Obwohl Toydaria schon seit der Veröffentlichung von bekannt war, dauerte es über zehn Jahre, bis der Planet einen Auftritt in Nachschubwege erhielt. Quellen * * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Official Episode Guide – Season 1'' *''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Jedi Path – A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * * Einzelnachweise en:Toydaria es:Toydaria fi:Toydaria it:Toydaria nl:Toydaria pt:Toydaria ru:Тойдария Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Toydaria-Systems Kategorie:Planeten des Hutt-Raums Kategorie:Planeten des Mittleren Randes Kategorie:Legends